Jaina Proudmoore trapped in a mirror
by damselsintrouble
Summary: This happens shortly after Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos. Jaina Proudmoore, escorted by Thrall, enters an ancient temple because she feels powerful emanation from within. However, her attempt to retrieve the powerful source of this emanation ends very badly for her - her entire body gets trapped inside a mirror and she is completely unable to move or cast any spells.
1. Trapped in a mirror

Trapped in a mirror

Jaina Proudmoore, the leader of Theramoore, was standing in front of the massive gates. Despite being only 24 years old, she was one of the most powerful mages in the world. She was also one of the few female mages to ever serve Dalaran – a fact she was very proud of.

"My Lady, we have finally reached our destination!" Duke, the captain of her personal guard, said.

"Very well, captain!" Jaina said with a determination on her young face. "I must go alone inside the temple. Thank you for escorting me!"

Jaina turned towards the gigantic structure in front of her. The temple had four walls and the shape of a pyramid. It was at least 800 feet high and each wall was at least 300 feet in length. The whole temple was covered in runes from which a breathtaking power was emanating. The common soldiers were impressed by the sight but Jaina was literally overwhelmed by the sensations. Being a mage, she could feel the powerful magic surrounding the whole place – all the more reason to enter the temple and find out what the source was.

"My Lady, it is too dangerous." The captain said. "We don`t know anything about this place and we cannot risk your life. Me and my men will escort you and ensure your safety."

"Thank you captain but I really have to go alone. My dreams were very specific about this." Jaina retorted.

In the past few days Jaina had been having dreams about that specific place and the temple. In her dreams she was entering the temple alone, leaving her escort outside. At first she had tried to ignore the dreams, but they had been repeating every night. Finally, Jaina had decided to check the place and see it for herself. She had taken her personal guard in case something went wrong. She had also asked Thrall, her friend, to escort her. Thrall had been reluctant to trust mere dreams but he had agreed nonetheless.

"The captain is right, Jaina!" Thrall grumbled and shook his tusked head. "This is too dangerous and it could be some kind of trap. I will accompany you and make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

"Thank you Thrall, but you really shouldn`t come. I appreciate your concern and you are a true friend but my dreams were very specific in that regard – I have to go alone! Besides, I can fend for myself." Jaina said and smiled to her friend. She was glad to have a loyal friend like Thrall but she had to enter alone.

The orc shaman rubbed his chin. Then he sighed.

"I see that I cannot change your mind." He finally spoke. "So be it then! Just promise me that at the first sign of danger you will connect me telepathically so that I can help you."

"Of course Thrall!" Jaina promised. "Now if you excuse me, I must go."

With that Jaina turned and faced the gates. She stretched her hand and cast a simple spell. The massive gates opened before her. Jaina steeled herself and entered. An unpleasant reek assailed her nostrils as she was making the first steps.

Thrall and her guards were watching as she was going away. Then, suddenly, the gates shut close behind Jaina`s back.

"Do you think she will be alright?" The captain asked.

"I hope so! I hope so!" Thrall mumbled.

…

Jaina turned around as the gates closed behind her. She had to admit that at that point she was starting to get a bit nervous. However, the female mage continued. She had to find the source.

There were many halls in the temple, however, the young sorceress could still find her way. After all, Jaina was one of the most powerful mages and she could feel the strong emanations.

There were no windows. Fortunately for Jaina, there was a strange luminescent light the was lightening the otherwise dark paths. Jaina looked at the walls but there was nothing on them – no pictures, no runes, just walls, made from stone. That was really strange.

Finally, Jaina reached a huge chamber. The powerful emanations were coming from it.

Jaina looked around but there was nothing in the huge chamber. Nothing apart from a big mirror at the centre. The young girl frowned and went to it.

She stood in front of it and studied it carefully. The powerful emanations were definitely coming from it. But why?

Jaina closed her eyes and studied the mirror even more carefully. She couldn`t feel anything.

Then she felt it. There was a powerful artifact, a crystal. It was inside the mirror. That crystal was the source of the power Jaina had felt.

The female mage smiled at her success. Indeed, Antonidas had taught her well. The mirror was probably some kind of otherworldly dimension, created specifically to preserve the crystal. Now she had to figure out how to retrieve the crystal.

Jaina cleared her thoughts and touched the artifact with her mind. She was almost stunned by the enormous power the crystal contained. It had to be hers!

Jaina tried to use a very powerful spell to pull the crystal out of the mirror. The crystal reacted. Jaina smiled. She was going to succeed. She clenched her teeth. Just a little longer…

Then, suddenly, Jaina felt a strange sensation. Someone was trying to pull her inside the mirror. The young sorceress screamed and tried to counter the force that was pulling her but it was too strong.

The force continued to pull her inside the mirror. Jaina tried to fight with all her strength but to no avail. She clenched her teeth. Her entire body was sweating.

Then it suddenly stopped.

Jaina looked around surprised but saw nothing interesting. She saw only the roof and the walls of the chamber.

She tried to make a movement but to her horror she couldn`t. Her left cheek and her entire torso were pressed against an invisible barrier.

"That is strange!" Jaina said.

The young mage tried to move backwards but there was another barrier, pressed against her back. Her entire body was practically compressed between the two barriers and there was no space for movements.

This really angered Jaina. She tried to move her arms and legs but she could only wiggle them slightly. In fact the young mage realized that she couldn`t move any of her body parts because they were stuck between the two barriers. She couldn`t move her head, her neck, her torso, her arms and her legs. The young sorceress could only wiggle.

Jaina tried to cast a spell but something was preventing her from doing so.

"What is happening?" Jaina shouted.

Then she realized what had happened and the realization filled her with despair and horror. She was trapped inside the mirror!

Jaina Proudmoore screamed loudly from her prison. Her screams echoed throughout the temple.


	2. Unexpected kidnapper

Unexpected Kidnapper

Duke, the captain of Jaina`s personal guard, looked again at the huge gates of the temple. He snarled.

"Milady Proudmoore still hasn`t come! Almost two hours have passed!" The human soldier was walking nervously. "Something bad has happened to her! I am going to save her!"

"Easy now! I am sure she is alright!" Thrall tried to comfort the human. For a soldier with such a high rank, the captain certainly lacked patience.

"She is alright you say!" The captain retorted angrily. "And how could you be sure that she is not in danger or worse –dead? You were unable to contact her telepathically."

It was true that Thrall was unable to sense Jaina ever since she entered the temple but that was just because of the walls. They were preventing any magical link between people.

The orc Warchief tried to explain this to the human, but he wouldn`t listen.

"I am going in!" The captain shouted.

"And you will risk incurring the wrath of your mistress?" Thrall asked and frowned. "She wanted to go alone because her dreams demand this. Besides, she can fend for herself! I have seen her many times in battle." Thrall smiled he remembered how Jaina had fought against the Burning Legion.

"Then why hasn`t she come out yet?" The soldier demanded.

"Knowing Jaina, she has probably found some ancient book in the temple and she is currently reading it." Thrall laughed at his own joke. Duke stared at him.

"Don`t worry!" Thrall added. "It is probably taking her so long because the magic of this place is very old and she wants to study it."

"Very well!" The captain reluctantly agreed. "But if she doesn`t show up in thirty minutes, I am going inside the temple!"

"That is fine by me." Thrall grumbled.

"Do you really think that my mistress is alright?" The human asked again.

"You are asking me if I think that your mistress is alright? No, I am absolutely certain that she is alright." Thrall smiled. "Jaina is the most powerful sorceress in the world, after all. She doesn`t need any help from the likes of us."

…

"I need help!" Jaina Proudmoore cried. "Can anybody hear me? Thrall! Duke! Help me! I am trapped inside a big mirror and I can`t get out! Guys! Can you hear me? Guys! Guys!"

She shouted like that for a very long time but to no avail. Jaina stopped only when her voice stifled. Then she started crying. Her tears were flowing down her cheeks but she couldn't even wipe them out. For the first time in her life the young sorceress felt completely helpless. Why was this happening to her?

Jaina could feel a strong itch on her back. She tried to scratch it but both her hands were trapped. In fact, her entire body was stuck in a very uncomfortable position between the two barriers.

Her left cheek was pressed so hard that it was touching the glass. She couldn't move her head backward because there was another barrier, pressed against the back of her head. Her nose was flattened and her neck was twisted uncomfortably and painfully. The young sorceress had a strong neckache. Jaina had tried to move her head to fix the problem but she could only wiggle it slightly. This only increased the pain in her neck.

Her right hand was trapped between her ass and the back barrier of the mirror. Her left hand was trapped between her torso and the glass. It was pressed so hard against her belly, that it inflicted even more pain on the young sorceress. Jaina tried to move her arms but all her efforts were in vain.

Her entire torso was literally compressed between the two barriers which caused excruciating pain to Jaina. Both her legs were touching each other in a way that was very uncomfortable. Her toes were pointed downwards. Jaina had tried to move her legs and to force them apart but she only managed to wiggle them slightly.

Jaina decided to cast a spell that would tear the whole mirror asunder. She knew that her last spell didn't work as expected but she still wanted to try to get out of her prison.

The young female prepared herself, gathered her remaining strength and concentrated... Jaina screamed in agony. It felt as if someone was trying to rip off her limbs and set her skin ablaze. Jaina started squirming but she still could not move her body. She was still stuck between the two barriers and unable to move.

Then, suddenly, the sensation passed. Jaina started breathing heavily, trying to comprehend what had just happened. The mirror had probably reacted on her spell by casting a torturous counter-spell.

Jaina was on the edge of going crazy. Was she supposed to end up like that - trapped in a mirror and unable to move with no one even knowing about her plight.

Jaina shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. The young sorceress tried to think about pleasant things like her people and Thrall...

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A deep voice said in a mocking manner. "The greatest sorceress in Azeroth and leader of Theramore trapped in my mirror."

Jaina raised, or at least tried to raise her head at the direction of the voice. This action only inflicted more pain on her neck and pressed her face even harder against the glass. This reminded her that she was still trapped inside the damned mirror. However, the young sorceress could still see the figure, approaching her prison, through the glass that was pressed against her.

Jaina frowned. The creature looked like a human but he had white hair and grey sickly skin. His armor and his huge, majestic sword were encrusted with different signs connected to the death. He was probably a servant of the Undead Scourge. However, there was something strangely familiar about him...

Jaina gasped when the realization hit her. The emotion was so overwhelming that her entire body started wiggling slightly between the two barriers which only inflicted even more pain on the young sorceress.

No, this was not him! It could not be him...

The owner of the deep voice lowered his head slightly and looked at the trapped mage through the glass. He didn't seem concerned about her fate at all. In fact, he was just curious.

Jaina felt blushing. It was really embarrassing for her to be seen stuck in a mirror. However, it was even more embarrassing to be found like that by this particular man.

Jaina felt anger filling her. She didn't want to see this man at all. She tried to free herself again but she couldn't make even the slightest movement.

"You? You? You?" Jaina Proudmoore shouted angrily at the man.

"Yes, me." Arthas retorted and sneered at the trapped sorceress. "It's been awhile, Jaina. I see that you have found a new place to live." Arthas pointed the mirror and laughed at his own joke. "I hope you find it... accommodating. "


	3. Mirror image

Mirror image

Arthas grinned widely and looked at Jaina. The young sorceress was trapped hopelessly inside the mirror. Her left cheek was pressed so hard against the glass that her nose was a bit crunched. Her neck was twisted in an uncomfortable position. Her left hand was trapped between the glass and her belly. Her right hand was stuck between her ass and the back of the mirror. Her toes were pointing downwards because there was no space for her feet to spread. Her torso was practically hanging above the floor, compressed between the two barriers and Jaina couldn`t even move or cast spells.

Arthas smiled even more when he saw just how bad his former love`s plight was. Everyone who had a soul would feel sorry for Jaina – a young and beautiful woman who was trapped in a mirror with no chance of escape, despite being kind and good-hearted by nature. She would spend the rest of her life, in fact the rest of the eternity like that. However, Arthas didn`t have a soul, so he didn`t feel sorry for Jaina. In fact, he enjoyed her suffering.

"Arthas? Is that really you?" Jaina Proudmoore asked. Her voice was a bit muted because of the glass that was pressed against her but Arthas could still make out the words.

"Yes, it is me." Arthas retorted.

"Why? How could you betray your own father? Your people?" Jaina asked.

"Oh, come on Jaina. Don't lecture me on morality. There is no good or bad in this world. There are only powerful people and powerless people." He smiled. "I choose to be powerful."

"But don't you love me anymore?" Jaina asked heartbroken, remembering all the time she had spent with Arthas. "Does this mean that I don't mean anything to you anymore?"

"Yes, you don't mean anything to me." Arthas sneered. "But you are very hot, I will give you that. You will decorate my halls for eternity. This is why I set this trap. I wanted to capture."

"What trap?" The young sorceress was confused.

"Are you really that stupid? I am talking about the mirror. The mirror I built so that I can capture you."

"No, you didn't do it!" Jaina shouted. She couldn't believe it.

"My poor little Jaina! Deluded to the very end!" Arthas sighed. "And who do you think sent you the dreams? Who put that ancient artifact in order to lure you? Who cast a spell to trap you inside this mirror? It was me!"

Jaina's eyes were widely opened. She tried to step back by instinct but her entire body was still compressed inside the mirror.

"No, no, no!" She shouted and wiggled slightly but she still couldn't move.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Arthas' smile became even wider. "You are mine now! You will never see your precious Theramore or your friends ever again! You will decorate my halls, you will be my slave!You will remain inside that mirror for all eternity so you better get used to it!"

"You forgot about one thing, Arthas!" Jaina retorted and tried to face Arthas but she couldn't move her head. "My friends outside the temple are waiting for me. If I don't return soon then they will start searching for me."

"Oh, I have actually thought about that, my dear." Arthas grinned and stretched his right hand towards Jaina. An unholy green aura surrounded it and the young sorceress was blinded for a moment.

"What? What are you..." Jaina was starting to get really worried.

"Making sure that your friends won't miss you while you are here."

Jaina felt an agonising pain that was affecting her entire body. She had never experienced anything like it.

The young sorceress screamed and several tears ran down her cheeks. Jaina tried to do something about the pain but of course she couldn't - she was still trapped inside the mirror.

"Arthas, please, stop!" Jaina screamed with more tears coming out of her eyes. "You are hurting me!"

"But why should I care?" Arthas asked, completely unmoved by Jaina's suffering. "Besides, I am really enjoying this."

Jaina continued weeping and screaming but Arthas couldn't care less about his former girlfriend's suffering.

...

* * *

Jaina screamed in agony. Every single muscle in her body was hurting so much, that the young sorceress had the feeling that she would faint.

Jaina had never experienced such an excruciating pain in her entire life. It was like someone was flaying her alive. She couldn't see Arthas anymore because her eyes were full of tears due to the agony.

Then, suddenly, the pain stopped. Jaina gasped for breath. She was trying to restore her strength.

Then, the young sorceress opened her mouth widely. She saw a young woman with blond hair, standing in front of the mirror and staring at her. The woman looked exactly like Jaina.

"As I have said..." Arthas smirked. "Your friends outside won't miss you, at all. They will have someone who looks, sounds and behaves exactly like you. Jaina, meet your twin sister I just created! She will make sure that your friends don't miss you while you are here." Arthas turned to his creation. "Right, Jaina?"

"Yes, master!" The false Jaina answered. She sounded exactly like the trapped mage. "What I always wanted was to study!"

"Perfect!"

The real Jaina, who was trapped inside the mirror, frowned. This creature looked and sounded exactly like her. She only hoped that Thrall and the others would not fall for this trick. Because if they do, then the young sorceress would remain stuck... forever.


	4. Left behind

Left Behind

"This thing doesn`t even look like me!" Jaina shouted from her prison, trying to convince herself. "You will never manage to fool my friends with something like that!"

"This mirror image looks and sounds exactly like you. She even behaves like you and has your memories." Arthas responded and sneered at the trapped sorceress. "This is exactly why you are so angry right now. Your friends won`t notice the difference."

Jaina started shaking uncontrollably inside the mirror. She tried to fight the sudden urge to cry. Jaina didn`t want to give her captor the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Oh, don`t worry, my dear." Arthas must have noticed this because he was sneering at her again. "There is one positive aspect to all of this – you will live for eternity. The mirror will support your body with energy and will protect it from any external threat. Of course you will spend this eternal life in a confined space and you won`t be able to make any movements, but everything in this life has a price." Arthas laughed.

"No! Let me go!" Jaina struggled again to free her limbs but the young sorceress couldn`t even move them. They were hopelessly trapped between the back barrier and the glass of the mirror.

"Don`t worry, my dear! I will pay you regular visits when I come. Then we can chat. During those visits I will talk about my plans for world domination and you will talk about… I don`t know – how you feel living inside a mirror, how much you hate me, how you are getting used to your new environment…" Arthas smirked.

"Stop mocking me! Please, stop mocking me!" Jaina cried. Several tears ran down her cheeks but her captor didn`t care. "How could you be so cruel? You were never like that when we were lovers."

Arthas grimaced. For a moment Jaina had the feeling that her former lover was remorseful and wanted redemption. This sensation, however, passed quickly.

"I am so cruel because I have no soul." Arthas spat. "You are weak because you care too much about other people. You should be more selfish like me. Frostmourne helped me discover this truth."

"Master." False Jaina spoke. "Thrall and Duke are approaching this hall at this very moment. They will be here any minute."

"Very well!" Arthas said to his servant. "Then go out and meet them. Tell them not to worry about anything! And take this as well!" Arthas gave her a white crystal. The same crystal which Jaina had tried previously to retrieve from the mirror but her attempt had backfired on her.

"Yes Master!" False Jaina bowed to Arthas and left the hall to meet Thrall and Duke.

"My friends will not fall for this trick, Arthas!" The real Jaina shouted from her prison again. "They will sense that something is off and will come to rescue me."

"We shall see, my dear." Arthas replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go. Duty calls! I will pay you a visit when I can."

With these words Arthas turned around and left the hall.

"Hey, where do you think you are going? You coward!" Jaina shouted and pressed her face even more against the glass. "Release me! Don`t leave me inside that mirror! Come back here! Arthas! ARTHAS!"

Arthas left the hall without even looking at the young mage. Jaina sighed and waited patiently for her friends to come. Not that she had any other choice.

…

"She must be somewhere here." Thrall mumbled and sniffed the air for the fifth time. "Where could she be?"

"I have no idea." Duke genuinely answered. "I don`t know this place."

"Then we will keep searching until we find her." Thrall grumbled. He really hoped that Jaina was alright.

They were in a long hall with strange pictures on the walls. There was no sunlight entering the temple but there was no need for it either. There was a strange luminescent light with no clear source that enabled them to see.

Then, suddenly, Jaina appeared in front of them.

"Guys, what are you doing here? I told you to wait outside." The mage scolded them.

"We were worried about you, Jaina." Thrall admitted and hugged her – something which he didn`t do often. "What took you so long?"

"I had to search the place for artifacts and I found this." Jaina spread her palm and showed them a white crystal. "I sense great power in that artifact."

"Did you find anything else of value?" Duke asked.

"No, unfortunately no." Jaina answered.

"I still would like to see the chamber you came out of." Thrall insisted because he was very curious to study it.

"OK." Jaina reluctantly agreed for some reason. "I will lead the way."

...

Jaina was growing very impatient. When was Thrall going to arrive and release her? Why was it taking him so long to come? Maybe he had been deceived by her twin clone.

No, she couldn't believe that. Thrall would not fall for this! He would come for the her and save her! The young sorceress really wanted to believe this.

Jaina only hoped that Thrall would hurry up with the rescue because she couldn't stand being trapped any longer. Her neck was twisted uncomfortably and it was causing her a serious neckache. One of her hands was trapped behind her ass and the other one was pressed against her belly which inflicted an unbearable pain upon the young sorceress. Her legs were touching each other and Jaina couldn't force them apart no matter how hard she tried. Her toes were pointing downwards without actually being able to reach the ground because Jaina's entire body was compressed between the glass and the back barrier, leaving the young woman hanging in the air and completely unable to touch the floor with her toes. This was inflicting excruciating pain upon her torso, head, neck and extremities. And on top of that, the pain was increasing with time.

Jaina wanted to kill Arthas for this, to watch him burn alive but first she had to free herself from the mirror and she had no idea how to do it. Her only hope was to wait for her friends to come and save her.

Then, three figures entered the huge chamber - Duke, the fake Jaina and Thrall. The young sorceress could see them through the glass that was pressed against her left cheek and against her entire body. Jaina cried out of joy upon seeing her comrades.

Thrall stopped when he saw the trapped mage. He then turned towards the fake Jaina. The orc warchief looked really confused.

"What the hell is going on?" He grumbled with his deep voice.

Duke rubbed his eyes to see more clearly and then he rubbed them again when nothing changed.

"Guys, please help me!" The young sorceress begged. She really hoped that her friends would believe her. "I have been trapped here for several hours. She is not real. She is just a mirror image. I am the real Jaina!"

"She is lying!" The mirror image shouted. "I am the real Jaina! Thrall, do you remember how we first met? When we were both searching for the Oracle and we wanted to fight each other in the caves of Stonetalon peak. However, the Prophet convinced us otherwise. How could I know these things if I am not the real Jaina?"

"You know these things because you possess my memories!" The real Jaina shouted. "You haven't personally experienced any of these things! Thrall, don't you see that she is lying to you?"

For a few moments Thrall and Duke looked confused. The real and the fake Jaina were waiting with anticipation and they both hoped that Thrall and Duke would believe their story.

"Wait a second!" Thrall exclaimed. "I see what is happening..."

"Oh, Thrall, thank you!" The real Jaina cried. "I knew that you would see the truth..."

"Silence!" Thrall shouted so loudly that Jaina was stunned for a moment. The last time she had seen her friend so angry was when he learned that Grom had been corrupted by the Burning Legion.

"You are not the real Jaina, so stop lying! She is the real Jaina." Thrall pointed towards the fake Jaina.

"Yes, Thrall! I am your friend." The mirror image smiled. "That thing inside the mirror that looks exactly like me is probably some trick of the magical mirror. It wants to turn us against each other."

"You are probably right. Alright, let's go now! I don't want to stay here any longer." Thrall said.

"Duke!" Jaina begged her servant. "Tell me that you believe me at least!"

"Shut up! You are not the real Jaina Proudmoore! You are just some illusion of the mirror."

Thrall and Duke turned around and headed for the exit. The mirror image sneered at Jaina and mockingly waved at her. Then she also turned around and headed for the exit.

"No! You can't leave me like that!" Jaina cried from her prison but her friends weren't even listening to her. "I am the real Jaina! You must believe me! Don't leave me here! Help me! Save me!" The young girl pressed her face even harder against the glass. "Thrall! Duke! Guys! GUUUUYS!"

Despite her pleas, Thrall, Duke and the mirror image didn't even look at Jaina and they went home, leaving the real Jaina trapped inside the mirror with no hope of escaping. She was going to stay stuck for eternity.

"Idiots!" Jaina Proudmoore shouted. "Complete idiots!"

Jaina had to come to terms with the fact that she was going to spend an eternity trapped inside a mirror.

... OK. That is the end of chapter 4. I hope you like my story. I have two possible endings to this story in mind.

In the first one Jaina remains stuck in the mirror and Arthas is constantly torturing her. He mocks her, plays psychological games on her and shows her images of her friends, family, Kul Tiras and Theramore to tormend her even more. (In which case I would have to change the genre from "Humor" to "Tragedy".)

In the second ending a traveller finds Jaina. He helps her get free and Jaina forms a friendship with her rescuer and she manages to return home and take revenge on the fake Jaina.

Which of the two ending do you prefer? Do you want to see Jaina Proudmoore suffer even more or do you think that the poor girl has already suffered enough and deserves to have her revenge. You can write to me in the reviews or in private messages and I will take your opinions into consideration. You can also share any other ideas you have for a potential ending.

I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
